why oh why
by timeturneruser
Summary: when harry gets blasted to the past things become clear and powers unlock. Taken and adopted so this one is no longer on the market.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was dealing with the death of his godfather by sulking he was twirling around a time turner he found in the department of mysteries. Then he herd the front door break down Harry down wand in hand and invisibility cloak on. He saw death eaters he ran upstairs he opened Hedwig's cage and let her out. He grabbed the time turner as the door opened in his room he heard the killing curse he spun into it. It hit the time turner.

There was a small explosion near him he felt himself being torn apart and broken down to the basic components and changed back. What ever blocks were on his power were gone he saw his life play in reverse and then saw his mom wasn't lily but Bellatrix Black. He saw he was placed in stasis so he was parents could finish school or that's he saw.

He then came out of it and landed with a heavy thud on the floor and he heard a girl scream before the power overload knocked him out. He slowly opened his eyes and saw clearly and he didn't feel the familiar presence of glasses on his face. He looked around he was in the guest bedroom of number 4 privet drive.

He groaned and he heard someone walking over he looked and was taken back at what he was seeing. He finally spoke " Lily Evans."

She stopped coming towards him and looked at him confused " how do I know your name when I don't know you."

He smiled knowing she was like Hermione he decided to give her hints figuring Hermione would have liked this. " well lets see take a look at my eyes and know I had a time turner in my hand when it was hit by a killing curse."

She stepped closer and saw he had the Evans green eyes then it was like a light bulb turned on in her head. " you are from the future and when the time turner exploded it sent you further back then anyone had gone before and you are my son."

He sighed " you are partial right yes you are right with the time turner but being your child is wrong I was made to look like your child. For what reasons simply to hide the sins of the father and the rest is a mystery how he did it and got you to be his wife and think you were pregnant."

She was starting into space and then snapped her fingers " I got it he used a memory charm on me and probably didn't let me be seen or used a glamour to make me seem pregnant. Then used a blood adoption potion to change your looks."

Ye that could work expect he looked a lot like his father " no I think its worse I think I am metamorphous and they looked me into this look."

She smiled yes that was better excuse and then he heard more feet coming up the stairs and he saw a set of adults enter. " so I see you're awake do you mind telling us your name."

Harry sighed could he do it he knew due to his travel here Lily hated his father but lily rescued him." He can't he came from the future and this would wreak time."

Then he heard the doors breaking down again and he looked for his wand it was on the bed he ran down. He shut and locked the door he opened the door and saw Lily's wand he grabbed it and went downstairs. He saw the death eaters coming up he transfigured the stairs into a slide they all crashed into the bottom. Then with Lily's wand shouted " reducto." they didn't have time to move and such a large group ended up with broken bones and such. Then with both wands cast the same spell and tied them up.

The ropes merged and formed chains and then the Aurors came in and saw the group of death eaters captured. Harry lowered his wands then one of the Aurors spoke " were is lily she is trouble for using to spells."

Harry raised her wand " it happens to be right here I am the one that used it as to alert you to what was going on here."

The Aurors looked a little surprised but took the Death eaters out of there and Harry released Lily's parents and her. The death eaters questioned them but they left out that Harry was out of time he was just a friend of the family. They wrapped up and left Harry gave Lily her wand back she glared at him. He sunk down then her face softened " how were you able to use my wand."

He then remembered all the failed attempts at Ollivanders he didn't know how as he was thinking back he remembered her parents were killed during the summer between 5th and 6th.

He got pale " I don't know but I just screwed up big time your parents were supposed to die in that attack."

Lily was taken back but her mom found her voice " so you mean to tell us you changed the future by saving are lives."

Harry nodded his head " well then anyone who does that deserves the honor of using are first names I am Edward and this is my wife Evelyn and I guess you know are daughter Lily and her sister Petunia is at summer camp."

Harry sighed " I guess you will just have to call me David Apollo Wars I would tell you my last name but Lily might hate it."

They looked at him confused and then she saw a familiar face Harry tried changing it fast it didn't work. " your father is James Potter."

Harry sighed " yes I am told I have his face but I am told I act nothing like him I act more like my mother."

The rest of the summer passed quickly and they found no way to get Harry back to his own time and it was now the end of the summer it was time to head to Hogwarts. They already arranged it with the Goblins to say he was a long lost friend and he would be attending with Lily and it was cleared with the headmaster. She throw down the last book they studied and spent a hour each night looking for a way to get him home. " Harry I don't see a way of getting you home any time soon."

Harry didn't want to go home now he enjoyed her company and he hated to say it he was falling in love with her. " Lily I hate to say it but I rather stay here then go I will get back home naturally."

She stood up and hugged him " that sounds like a good idea well I am going to bed you should to big day tomorrow."

They both headed to bed they got up early and went for a jog showered and were on the train before they knew it. The door opened and in walked his father good thing Harry changed his appearance and made himself look a little like Hermione's face and Luna's Hair color and length. " hello lily flower."

Harry cut of his path " I don't think my girlfriend likes you calling her those names so can you please go."

James got a smile on his face as his friends joined him " no I don't think I will seeing as it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Harry laughed and looked around " I think you need to get more guys and then it would be a fair fight."

The 4 friends looked shocked that he was standing up to them and was telling them to get more friends. Harry decided to kick him well they were down " I wiped the floor with a bunch of death eaters I could eat you alive."

James didn't seem to fazed " yeah well we are stronger then them and plus we are animagus we make look like a animal attack."

Harry had enough he taped into his loups-garoux and there stood a very large wolf in his place and he howled. James Sirius and peter scrammed and crapped there pants Harry changed back laughing by Remus was still there looking interested " how did you do that."

Harry knew he was a werewolf and was sub servant to the wolf in him but he couldn't do anything about it without help. Harry patted the seat Remus sat down and Lily looked on with interest. Harry placed his finger on Remus temple and found the wolf and the man in his mind he worked on placing the 2 together. Harry pulled out exhausted " it will work if you let him out once a week for a couple of hours. But on the full moon you must let him out all night but you will be complete control this is the price for being allowed to willingly transform into the wolf."

Remus looked stunned he tried it and sure enough there was a wolf in his place he transformed back and hugged him. Harry laughed " I am sorry I don't swing that way."

Remus laughed and so did Lily he ran to join his friends and Harry went back to his book and then noticed the glare coming from Lily. He gave her a innocent look she knew everything his skills and such he trained so what could she be glaring at him for. " Your Girlfriend"

Harry gulped he almost forgot about that " well I thought that was the only to get them to leave and put my attentions out there."

She smiled and got in his face he thought he was in trouble and then she kissed him on the lips " I don't mind I was hoping you felt the same way."

The rest of the trip Harry was happy and he walked hand in hand with her to the carriages they found one. Harry walked to the front and patted the Thestral on the head Lily looked at him confused and the Maurders looked at him and laughed everyone but Remus " He thinks there is actually something pulling the carriages." Sirius said.

Harry sighed " why don't you pick up a book because if you did you would know that the carriages are pulled by Thestral's. You want to know how you can see one you do so by seeing death."

That quieted everyone up Harry got in and Lily looked proud they rode in silence and lily was looking through her creatures book on the horses. He arrived in the great hall and was shocked that the ceiling was enchanted yet. Then he remembered that it was Lily's 7th year N. E. W. T project. He stood with the first years as Lily sat with Ravenclaw and finally the sorting was to begin.

McGonagall called him he walked up and put the hat on and as he expected the hat spoke in his head. ' I see mister potter you came back to set things straight that once went wrong and already have done so.' then got quiet " Ravenclaw."

He took the hat off and sat next to Lily as the sorting was done James decided to get Harry kicked out. James knew that Dumbledore liked Remus and was part of the plan " Headmaster David is a werewolf."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled finally a way to kick him out and get there plans back under way with Lily and Remus. But were quickly shattered by Remus " he isn't a werewolf Professor he is loups-garoux and I going to admit something for the first time I was a werewolf. But David here got me in control of my werewolf and changed me into loups-garoux."

Dumbledore shock his head and the whole hall went silent Harry stood " I also cleared with the ministry and I also sent a letter on the train of the change in Remus J Lupin."

The headmaster sighed his plans were falling apart and "since I didn't want any of the students in trouble and since they informed me they could change into animals I went ahead and informed the ministry."

They had a look of out rage on there face things for the headmaster were going down hill fast and weren't looking up. He would have to prove he was a dark lord or something but as he said those words there was a flash and there was a phoenix on his shoulder. He was petting it now no one would believe he was dark with that as his familiar.

The doors opened and in walked Aurors and Harry recognized James Father in the group and watched as he walked forward. " I need to talk to my son and his friends about a matter I am sure you are well aware of."

They got up and walked out and the students were left to there eating as they walked out but James refused. " I challenge James Harry Potter Challenge David Apollo Wars to a duel of honor."

David shock his head but stood and walked in front of him " I accept the challenge laid down by James Harry Potter anything goes and to the winner goes a million Galleons."

Harry didn't have the money and needed some he knew he could win " I Accept the terms but I am going to put up my entire Trust vault."

The deal kept getting better because he knew there was over 2 million galleons in it and James wouldn't have money until he was 17."

Harry nodded his head " You can have whatever is in my vault." he laughed to himself which was 3 knuts and 2 sickles and a galleon."

James Father must have had faith in his skills because he allowed and pretty soon the tables were separated and a stage was set up. They took there place as the wards were setup so no stray spell got through. Then they were under way before James could call off a spell because he got cocky because Harry didn't have his wand out. Harry held up his hand " Accio Potters wand."

He flow into his hand and the duel was over before it began everyone's mouth was hanging open. Harry handed the wand to the judge " when can I expect my winnings."

James Grumbled and handed over his vault key " I James Harry Potter as payment for the duel hand my key over to David Apollo Wars."

The magic flared as it changed hands after that he stormed off but was stopped by his father " I Michael James Potter challenge under the same rules and put the Potter vault up as the winnings."

Before the headmaster could stop him Harry accepted and that duel was under way Harry knew he was going to have to work hard to win this. Harry saw his chance it was anything goes he changed into the wolf and jumped and changed back half way and tackled him. He lost the wand and with his seekers reflex caught the wand and pointed at Michael."

It was over the head Auror was standing there with his mouth hanging open he lost to a student he was better then this. The headmaster was shocked and his plans were defiantly falling apart he got the key and now Harry was finical well off. He smiled and joined Lily and whispered " don't worry I will share." she hugged him " by the way you know how many books are in the Potter vault probably."

The Potters stormed off by the headmaster stopped them " I Albus Winferic Brain Dumbledore due challenge David Michael Wars to a Phoenix Duel and I will put my vaults to your vaults."

Harry Turned he was stunned they were Rare and he was doing it without asking his Phoenix this was not good. He turned to his ' Do you accept Athena it is up to you.'

She thrilled and landed on the stage " On behalf of my phoenix I accept he also added that to the winner goes the losing phoenix."

Dumbledore again nodded without asking his Phoenix Fawkes flashed in looking said that he had to fight. The duel was under way Athena charged towards Fawkes as he flashed away he was caught and Athena snapped his neck and Fawkes changed to ash and a baby popped out. It was over Dumbledore was shocked but handed over the key " no more duels tonight."

David grabbed a roll and took Lily so that he could head up to the Ravenclaw dorms as they entered the common room she kissed him. " I am so glad they have been put into place but It makes life a little harder here."

He sighed he knew it did he went to bed and saw Athena taking of Fawkes in Baby form and got relief because somebody could watch out for Lily. He told Athena to watch her he would take care of Fawkes. As he flashed away he took a letter to Gringotts informing of what happened and cut off any last chances of them clearing the vaults out and he placed the memory.

He awoke the next Morning and Fawkes was back to formal self since it wouldn't take that long because he didn't go through a burning day. It hopped on his shoulder and bit his ear and took some blood and was bonded to him. He walked down the hall with Lily he walked in and could clearly see James was pissed. " you Bastard due to you embracing my dad he got fired and then since he is poor lost his Title of Lord. Then you and your little ugly bird caused the headmaster to lose his titles and the Title of the Supreme Mugwamp what is next for you?"

Harry shock his head and just sat down ingoring him and went to eating his breakfast Remus came in and sat with then instead of James. James again made a fool of himself " what I am not good enough now because I am not rich and you go to the next rich friend."

Remus growled " no I just found better company and I no longer have to hide anymore and am accepted in society now."

Harry smiled things were going well then Peter walked in and a question kept bugging him when did Peter join the Dark lord. He faced him and probed his mind a little and found out he already did he recruited him over the summer and already had the mark. Harry discreetly pointed his finger and vanished all of peters clothes expect his boxers. He tried hiding his chest but showed his dark mark in the process Harry saw it but Lily did to and said something " so the Great James Potter handing out with death eaters even your father that's low."

Peter tried running but McGonagall Had him in chains and was dragging him away to hand him over to the Aurors. Then Bellatrix walked in his mom and sensed sadness and anger he probed a little deeper and saw that James raped her and that's why she joined the dark lord and her mind snapped. She was forced by the headmaster to hide it because it was all part of the plan he was coming up with.

She was 4 moths and without the glamour's she would be showing he knelt and whispered in Lily's ear " do we expose Bellatrix now or later." He knew she already probed her mind and knew the story.

She waved her wand from under the table and the Glamour vanished and everyone could tell she was Pregnant. Bellatrix looked around and didn't know what to do the headmaster was getting ready to hide it but Professor Daniel her head of house for Slytherin did a ancient spell to reveal the parents. It went to her stomach wrapped around and landed on James the whole hall was shocked. Bella did the only thing she could do and whatever spell was on her that kept her quiet was broken by Lily exposing it " He raped me." Pointed to James and then to the headmaster " he forced me to keep quiet for some sick plan of his."

The hall was chaos and Lily and Harry made there escape not wanting to see what was going to happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
